An analyzer for analyzing a measurement result of a measurement sample prepared by mixing a sample and a reagent is conventionally known. In such an analyzer, the reagent is accommodated in a reagent container and stored in a predetermined reagent storage, and is stored cool in the reagent storage at a predetermined temperature to prevent degradation.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/004057 discloses an automatic analyzer including a reagent storage having a function of cooling a reagent. The reagent storage of the automatic analyzer includes a reagent case with a bottom wall and a peripheral wall, a reagent cover for blocking an upper opening of the reagent case, a reagent table arranged within the reagent case and mounted with a rack holding a plurality of reagent containers, a cooling unit for cooling air within the reagent case, and a fan for circulating the air within the reagent case.
The automatic analyzer is configured to cool the reagent in the reagent storage by circulating the air cooled by the cooling unit with the fan.
In such an automatic analyzer, the reagent may evaporate from the opening of the reagent container stored in the reagent storage. When the reagent evaporates, the component concentration changes, thereby possibly adversely affecting the analysis result of the sample.
In the automatic analyzer described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/004057, a devisal is made on the structure of the reagent case and the shape of the rack for holding the reagent, thereby controlling the flow of air within the reagent storage and suppressing the air flow near the opening of the reagent container to prevent the evaporation of the reagent. However, it is difficult to sufficiently suppress the evaporation of the reagent by simply controlling the flow of air within the reagent storage.